


Follow Me

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Humor, Inspired by Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off a song by Jamie Lynn Spears, Marco tried to serenade Star.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz





	Follow Me

Marco sees Star taking care of Mariposa

Marco pulled out a guitar "Well here I go"

Marco was about to sing but hears a voice

"Hi Marco!"

It was his friends Ferguson and Alfonzo

"What are you doing"

"I'm trying to serenade Star"

"Hold on I know how to play love songs!"

Ferguson whistled

Marco said "It had to be romantic and classy"

Alfonzo said "Uno dos tres!"

Ferguson sanged off key ~Oh baby I like your voice you melted me to the bone you make my heart beat so fast beating so fast!!~

But a laser puppy shoved him into a mud puddle

Marco said "Wow it didn't captivate her"

The laser puppies barked 

Mariposa giggled

It's Alfonzo's turn

Alfonzo cleared his throat and began to sing opera

But a laser puppy shoved him into a mud puddle

Marco facepalmed "Seriously"

And finally it's Marco's turn

Marco takes a deep breath "It's for you Star"

Marco began to hum Zoey 101 theme song as he played an guitar

Star hears Marco humming softly

Mariposa yawned and fell asleep

Hearts appears in Star's eyes

Marco walked to Star and they kissed

The laser puppies make the hearts on the ground

The End


End file.
